A Interesting Night
by misao1000
Summary: This is a little one, maybe two shot story I came up with, when I saw that there was no strip poker stories here. It could be counted as alternate universe, since all of the girls are friends.


Chapter One

Having made her way into the dojo, Akane stood by silently as she waited for Ranma, to finish his morning workout.

Several minutes later, Ranma became curious as to why Akane was there, stopped what he was doing, and turned to face her. "Hey Akane. Are you wanting me to leave, so you can workout some?".

"No. I only came in here, to ask you a really big favor. But it can wait until you are finished, with your workout."

"I'm pretty much done, so what's this really big favor you want?"

"Well, as you know, tonight is girls night, and everyone is going to be coming over, to hang out and stuff. Anyway, it is my turn to choose the game we play, and I'm going to need 'Ranko' to come as a fifth player."

Getting the hint that he would have to come in his female form, Ranma asked. "What kind of game do you have in mind for tonight?"

"You will just have to wait until tonight, to find out.", sends him a mischievous smile. " I will give you a hint, though. It's not something you would want to miss."

As Akane turned away from him, and made her way towards the door, so she could leave, Ranma thought. _'Why do I have the feeling, this is going to end badly for me?'_  
-

Around eight o'clock that night, Ranko made her way back to the dojo, where the girls were meeting. On reaching it, she slide open the door, to find Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi already there. She also noticed that all of them were seated around a table, and Akane had a deck of cards in front of her.

"Alright everyone, listen up." called Akane, as Ranko moved to sit down. "We are going to be playing strip poker, with five card draw rules. Now then, as I am sure all of you know, the object of the game, is to be the last one still wearing clothes, in order to win. The person who has the lowest hand, during each round, will have to give up a piece of clothing, as payment to the winner of the round. And once they are naked, they are out. Is this ok with everyone?".

Akane looked at each person, and received a nod from each. However, when she looked at Ranko. "Akane, I don't mind playing by these rules. But, do I have time to go add a few more things of clothing?".

Akane told her no, and began to shuffle the deck. She then dealt out the cards, and sent a evil smirk towards Ranko. Ranko let out a small sigh at being duped by Akane, and picked up her cards.

Looking over her cards, Akane discarded two, and drew two more. Ukyo and Shampoo did the same, while Kodachi took three. Ranko took only one.

"Ok everyone, let's see what you have." said Akane, placing her cards down face up, to reveal a flush.

Ukyo revealed a pair of four's. Shampoo had three of a kind. Kodachi had a pair of two's. Ranko placed her cards down, to reveal a pair of queen's.

Akane looked over at Kodachi. "You have the lowest hand, Kodachi. So let's take off the shirt, shall we?".

Sighing, Kodachi unbuttoned her shirt, and slipping it off a few moments later, held it out to Akane. Akane told her a quick thank you, and began to shuffle the cards once more. A few moments later, she dealt them out, and everyone picked up their cards, to see what they had.

Discarding cards, Akane took one. Ukyo took three. Shampoo took one. Kodachi took two. And Ranko surprised everyone, by not taking any new cards.

"You seem pretty confident, Ranko." stated Akane looking at her cards.

"I am. And I'm sure I have the winning hand this time."

"Well see. Ok girls, lay them down."

Ukyo put her cards down to reveal nothing. Shampoo had a pair of ace's. Kodachi had three of a kind.

Ranko sent Akane a smile, and putting her cards down revealed that she had a full house.

"Not bad Ranko. But i'm afraid it is not good enough to beat this.", puts her cards down, to reveal a straight flush.

Akane then turns her attention to Ukyo. "Hmm let me see. I think I want... your skirt, Ukyo."

Ukyo stands up, and pushing her skirt down around her ankles, steps out of it. She then returns to her seat, and picking up her skirt, tosses it to Akane.  
-

Several turns later, Kodachi was to be found sitting at the table, with nothing left to play. "How am I going to get home, like this?"

"I'm sure you will think of something." said Akane, shuffling the deck again.

Dealing out the cards, Akane looked over the others, and let out a small smile. "Looks like a few more wins, and this game will be over."

Picking up there cards, each girl had a thought.

'I no loose to flat chest. Would be huge dishonor' thought Shampoo.

'If I loose another round, Ran-chan is going to see me naked.' thought Ukyo.

'Hmm something is going on here. Akane has only lost two times.' thought Ranko.

Discarding their cards, each girl took a certain number, of cards. Akane took three, Shampoo took one, Ukyo took two, and Ranko took four.

"Let's see them, ladies." said Akane, showing her cards, to reveal four ace's.

Shampoo showed her cards, and only had a pair of two's. Ranko put her cards down, only to show nothing. Ukyo let out a happy sigh, and showed her cards, which was a pair of king's.

"Ok Ranko. Since you have the loosing hand, I want your pants.".

Ranko gave a sigh, and began to pull her pants off. A few moments later, she had them off, and tossed them to Akane, with a glare.

Aww come on now, Ranko. There is no need to look so upset."

"I'm not upset, Akane. But for some reason, something is fishy about this game."

"I don't know whatever you could mean." said Akane, shuffling the cards again.

Dealing the cards, Akane asked. "Since it is getting late, how about from now on, we play all or nothing? You win, you keep your clothes. But if you loose this time, everything you have on, goes to the winner."

"Shampoo not loose, so deal."

"What do you think Ranko?" asked Ukyo, with a small laugh.

"I don't mind." said Ranko.

"Ok Akane, we are all in." said Ukyo, picking up her cards. 'Please be a good hand.'

As the others picked up their cards, Ukyo let out a sigh, as she saw what she had. Akane discarded two cards. Ukyo discarded three. Shampoo took two. And Ranko, took only one.

"Let's see them, girls." said Akane.

Shampoo showed her cards, to reveal a full house. Ukyo let out a sigh, and looked like she was about to cry, as she showed she had nothing. Ranko showed her hand, and revealed that she had only a pair of twos. Akane showed her hand, and revealed that she had four kings.

"Looks like I win again." said Akane, looking towards Ukyo, and holding out her hand.

"But Akane? This is all I have left.".

"I'm sorry Ukyo, but you knew the rules before we started." said Akane.

Ukyo sighs. "You're right Akane.", grips the bottom of her slip, and pulls it up over her head. She tosses it onto the table, then quickly tries to cover herself, with her arms and hands.

"Two more wins, and it is game over." said Akane, shuffling the cards, and dealing them.  
-

It was the final deal, and Akane looked towards Ranko. "Ready to loose, Ranko?".

"Only one who is going to loose Akane, is you."

Akane deals out the cards, and both girls pick up their cards. Looking over their hands, Akane says. "I'll keep what I have."

Ranko looked over her hand, and decided to take three.

"Ok Ranko.. Let's see if you eat your words. What do you have?".

Ranko lays her cards down to show a straight flush, six high. "Beat that, Akane." said Ranko, with a smirk.

"If that is what you want. I will." said Akane, putting her cards down, to reveal a royal flush. "Now hand over your clothes, Ranko."

Ranko takes off her shirt and boxers, and tosses them to Akane. "You are so uncute, Akane."

"So you say, Ranko." said Akane, as she gathered up her winnings. "Well good night, everyone. And I wish you luck, on getting home.", makes her way out of the dojo, with everyone's clothes.

End of Chapter One

**(A/N: This probably sucked, but who knows... Please review, and let me know your thoughts, and if you want a follow up chapter.)**


End file.
